lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Les Amis de l'ABC
Les Amis de l'ABC ''' (The Friends of the ABC; pronounced: ''ah-bay-say''''') is an association of revolutionary French republican students and Federalists who are anti-King Louis-Philippe. The society is beloved by the street child Gavroche who also symbolizes their revolutionary fervour. Except for Marius, all members of the society, as well as Gavroche, are shot dead during the rebellion. Enjolras and Grantaire are not killed while defending the barricades; both are discovered at a later time by the National Guardsmen in the wine shop, and summarily executed. Marius Pontmercy, though wounded at the barricades, is carried off from the streets of Paris by Jean Valjean and ends up as the only survivor in the society. Members * Enjolras - The leader of Les Amis. A charming and intimidating man with angelic beauty, he is passionately devoted to democracy, equality and justice. Enjolras is a man of principle who believes in a cause – creating a republic, liberating the poor – without any doubts. He is completely encompassed by the revolution. Enjolras claims that his mother is the republic and his mistress is Patria (motherland). * Combeferre - A philosophical student who is second to Enjolras in the group. Combeferre sees universal education as the primary means of social progress. * Courfeyrac - The novel describes him as the "center" of the society, due to his strong feelings for the revolutionary cause. Courfeyrac is shown as Marius' closest friend in the book, and helps Marius financially when he is in need. Marius lodges in his room when he leaves the Gorbeau tenement after the raid. Courfeyrac is a charismatic member of the Friends of the ABC, and generally more enthusiastic than the other members of the group. * Jean Prouvaire - The youngest member of the group. A very well-spoken romantic, Prouvaire writes poetry and studies branches of sociology. He joined the ABC out of sympathy for the people of Paris, particularly women and children. * Feuilly - A fan maker who studies the subject of revolution deeply. He is the only member of Les Amis who is not a student * Bahorel - A dandy and an idler from a peasant background, who is known well around the student cafes of Paris. * Lesgle - The oldest member of the group, Lesgle is considered to be notoriously unlucky, a theory which he assumed when he started balding aged twenty-five. Lesgle is the one who introduced Marius to the society, and saved him from expulsion from college by calling out "here" when Marius' name is read from the register in his absence. * Joly - A student of medicine who has unusual theories about health. He is also a hypochondriac and the happiest of the Les Amis. * Grantaire - An alcoholic student who has little interest of revolution or democracy (and at times scoffs at these ideas), but is part of the Les Amis purely out of his admiration of Enjolras. Grantaire is cynical and believes in nothing, making him the opposite of Enjolras. Enjolras, in return, thinks little of Grantaire. * Marius Pontmercy - A student who studies law and desires to become a recognized lawyer. In the very first meeting that he has with the group, Marius argues with Enjolras, an anti-Bonapartist republican, then leaves the group. Despite this, Marius remains on good terms with the group, especially Courfeyrac. Trivia *Marius, in the novel, was not an initial member of Les Amis. He only becomes a member after he saves them by threatening the National Guard to blow up the entire barricade with a gunpowder keg during the battle. In the musical, however, he is already a student and a member of Les Amis when he is first introduced *Bahorel is the only main member of Les Amis to not feature in the musical. Possibly making Marius an initial member of the society and taking his place *Les Amis members (excluding Marius) are generally seen as reflections of different aspects of Victor Hugo Gallery LesAmis-Enjolras.png|Enjolras LesAmis-Combeferre.png|Combeferre LesAmis-Courfeyrac.png|Courfeyrac, alongside Éponine LesAmis-Grantaire.png|Grantaire LesAmis-Joly.png|Joly LesAmis-Bossuet.jpg|Lesgle (aka Bossuet) LesAmis-Feuilly_Prouvaire.png|Feuilly and Jean Prouvaire LesAmis-Bahorel.jpg|Bahorel Les-Miserables-Still-les-miserables-2012-movie-32902248-1280-853.jpg|Marius Pontmercy Category:Les Misérables Category:Locations